


Proposal

by alecdvnpt



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecdvnpt/pseuds/alecdvnpt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A proposal really isn’t meant to be some kind of competition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposal

“Can I ask you a question?”

Zane groaned as the world around him blinked into existence. He glanced down his body to see Ty propped up on his chest, the man’s decadent chocolate-brown eyes staring right back at him with an edge of curiosity and amusement. Zane glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand and moaned as he noted the time.

“Zane?”

With a sigh, Zane threw an arm over his eyes and mumbled, “What?”

“Will you marry me?”

Zane grunted and tried to turn over, but with Ty’s weight resting heavily on his chest, he wasn’t going anywhere. “Fuck you, Ty.”

“I’m serious, Garrett. Marry me.”

Zane peered at him with suspicion as he bit his lip in thought. “No.”

“No?” Ty looked halfway between amused and disappointed.

“I asked you last night. You said no.”

Ty cocked his head. “So now you’re turning  _me_  down?”

Zane shrugged. “What? The only way we’ll get married is if you ask and I say yes? Fuck you.”

It was Ty’s turn to shrug. “I didn’t say that.”

Zane glared as he tried to shove Ty off, then covered himself with the sheets and turned over.

“Zane…” Ty’s voice was a sing-song whine. “I’m serious. Marry me, baby.”

Remaining still for what he thought was a while, Zane finally turned over onto his back with a grunt and bit back a smile as Ty draped himself over his chest.

“I’m not saying please, if that’s what you’re waiting for.”

“What makes you think I’m going to say yes?” Zane pulled himself up to lean on an elbow.

Ty’s eyes seemed to glimmer with mischief. “I love you. You love me–”

“If you’re going to sing Barney to me, I’m going to have to say no.”

“Ma’ll be disappointed,” Ty replied with a mock frown.

“Mother would be ecstatic,” Zane said dryly.

Ty chuckled. “Isn’t that a good reason to say yes?”

Zane thought about it and chuckled as he collapsed onto the pillow. “It kind of is, yeah.”

“Yeah?”

“Fine.”

“Should I get on one knee?” Ty pulled himself up and hovered above Zane’s body, their chests barely touching, his lips ghosting above Zane’s neck.

Stealing a kiss, Zane smiled and ran his hands up and down Ty’s back, the pull of muscles familiar on his skin. “Can I get the camera?”

“If you record it, Ma’s going to want to see it,” Ty pointed out. “I don’t think I’m appropriately dressed.” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Zane raked his eyes up and down Ty’s muscled body before smirking. “No. Maybe you should put on a tie. You know? Dress up a bit.”

Ty chuckled as he pressed his nose to Zane’s neck, breathing in the familiar scent of sweat and sex with the masculinity that was Zane. “You still haven’t given me an answer.”

Zane closed his eyes and groaned, bucking beneath Ty. “Wh- what was the question?”

“Marry me.”

Zane moaned. “Yeah. ‘Kay.”

“Yeah?” Ty rocked their bodies together.

“Yes,” Zane hissed. “But you have to tell my mother.”


End file.
